Ruthless
by kaehimi
Summary: The world was covered in darkness when the Spirit of the Ring released his vampires from their prison. Now, only one group stands in his way to world domination. Their weapon: the strongest hunter ever to walk to earth. Serenity Wheeler.


****

Ruthless

Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary:

The world was covered in darkness when the Spirit of the Ring released his vampires from their prison. Now, only one group stands in his way to world domination. Their weapon: the strongest hunter ever to walk to earth. Serenity Wheeler.

"The Past"

They call me many things: The Crimson Dart, Silver, Arrow, Lightning, Icicle, Dagger, stupid little girl...the list never ends. However, it seems they have officially deemed me "The Merciful One". Perhaps it is because of my habit of never striking to kill. I only wound them enough to let the group deal with. 

I really don't know why I bother...the group can't handle any strong ones anyway. They can barely take on the weakest ones.

I had seen ghosts and vampires all my life, but I had never told anyone because they never bothered me. I thought they were ordinary people who just were ignored by everyone. I was young then.

And then HE came. The Spirit of the Ring, the name my brother referred to him by, discovered something unbelievable. It seemed that Ryou Bakura was gifted with the powers of a prophet, and had visions daily. The Spirit, using both his light's powers and the Millennium Eye, was able to defeat the Pharaoh. Strangely, what was left of Yami's broken soul was NOT sent to the Shadow Realm. Instead, the Spirit trapped it in a statue where he can taunt it everyday. No one ever found the body.

The Spirit had a group of followers when he was a tomb robber, but they were all dead. Somehow he managed to raise them and transform them into the ultimate evil: vampires. One by one, people fell to his rule.

I didn't really care much, as long as my brother was there to protect me, what could happen?

I really was young then.

Joey received the honor of being visited by the Spirit himself. He tried to protect me, and I watched helplessly as that monster beat my brother. It was horrible. I had nightmares for years, and they still come occasionally. I suppose I'll take them to my grave with me.

However, even Spirits of Rings have weaknesses. He still wanted to hurt the Pharaoh, and so kept my brother alive. I believe the rest of his friends are alive too. My sources tell me that they are tortured before the Pharaoh, so that he may hear the screams. The Spirit has kept them alive with his powers, and I suspect he will continue doing just that for a long time.

Terrible as it is, it gives me hope. Hope of one day seeing my brother again, and resting in his arms. Although I know he can't save me from everything now, I don't worry. He must still be alive, and this time, I will not just watch.

This time, I will fight.

I work for a top secret organization that rebels against the Spirit. After he took away my brother, Tristan found me. My brother's best friend rescued me from the ashes of my home and took me to Headquarters. There, he introduced me to the leader, hoping I would be protected until I could fend for myself. He left and I haven't heard from him since.

For years, I stayed in the underground hideout, waiting for when I could join. I watched and learned and watched and learned and grew.

It seems that only approximately one out of ten people can see vampires naturally without them wanting you to. I never said anything, going to the training rooms at night and practicing sensing their aura.

One night, the leader found me. He asked if I could see vampires. I gave an affirmative answer.

He asked if I would help him. I concurred. 

That was just the beginning. I am still incredibly short, so my physical strength is pitiful. Even if I COULD bench press my own weight, which I can't, I would not have enough leverage to take down a vampire.

When in doubt of an ability, move onto the next best choice.

Yes. I am weak. Boo for me. Since I couldn't major in muscles, I took up knives, daggers, and guns. Fun! With that, I could take down a vampire without needing to get close. Yay! So now I carry a few guns in my jacket and a few knives in my boots. Problem solved, and everyone is happy.

I proved to be pretty good for my height. Now, I have to go after the vampires instead of vice versa.

One day, I hope to come face to face with the Spirit. I hope to bring him face to face with death. Then, I hope to come face to face with my brother.

I am Serenity Wheeler. They call me "The Merciful One". But I'm not. I'm ruthless.

****

Kaehimi: Trying out something new...


End file.
